World 1/1-6
|ranking = 75 }} *World 1-6 is unlocked by clearing World 1-5. The monthly map resets also locks 1-6 again, thus making it necessary to clear 1-5 every month to gain access to 1-6. *The monthly map reset is conducted at 23h59 JST on the last day of the month. It is necessary to refresh the game/reload the API in order to view the reset lock - if you complete it after this time limit, you will not receive any map-clear reward but you can still get those resources and experience from the nodes themselves. * The following ship types are not allowed on this map: (F)BB, CV, CLT, SS(V) ** You may bring: BBV, CA(V), CVL, AV, CL, DD, DE, LHA, CT, AR, AS, AO. * Reaching node N 7 times clears the map, rewarding you with 1 Present Box & 75 ranking points and no medal. (no boss battle) ** If you reach Node N again after clearing the map, you will only be rewarded with either 50, 70, or 100 fuel, ammo, steel, or bauxite until the bar is reset on the 1st day of a new month. **Because Node N (the node after node B and D) is the Ending Huge Resource Node, you may advance to the node with a Heavy Damaged Ship after fighting the enemy fleet in node B or D, as you won't be facing any enemies in node N. Furthermore, you can use a repair team on the flagship and proceed after node B or D even if the flagship is heavily damaged, the repair team won't be consumed. *Using 3 CL 3 DD or 4 CL 2 DD will take you to node C. *Using BBV, CA, CVL will take you to node C or K, which will take you to a route where there are very difficult enemies such as Flagship Wo-class, Flagship Ru-class waiting for you. Line Ahead Submarines also exist. *Node A is an empty node. No Battle. *Node E is Submarine Node with Echelon formation. Because this node is so minor in nature, bringing Anti-Submarine equipments is not required. *Double-arrow nodes (D, F, L) are Aerial battle nodes like those in the Summer 2014 Event. On these nodes, only two Aerial Combat phases occur during day battle. Only CV/CVL participate here unless night battle is pursued (Originally ill-advised but an April 23, 2015 update promised to make this more feasible; its degree is still unknown) **If pursing night battle, enter the battle with line-ahead formation will reduce the night battle penalty as with diamond formation. **Having Anti-Air Cut-In equipment on your ships is highly recommended to survive node F. **You can bring either 2 AV or Akitsu Maru + CAV to have a chance at getting a B rank on Node F. Tips * Since you do not have to beat the boss, you can fill your fleet with lvl 1 ship drops. Just keep pressing advance until they reach the last node. You may opt to have a higher leveled ship as flagship to avoid forced retreat, as the flagship wont sink, you can keep pressing advance without worry. If you toss the girls away after the sortie, you will always have a net gain of resources even after the map is cleared. * Node E is a good place for Players above Level 80 HQ to do their Daily Quest Bd8 (Sink 6 Submarines) and Weekly Quest Bw5 (Sink 15 Submarines). * You can use a CL who is capable to bring some seplane bombers (Yura Kai Ni for example) to avoid losing node F without having to go to night battle. B-Rank+ can still not be guaranteed though, first testing about 60% with just Zuiun) * Pros and Cons: ** (+) A bit more morale per run, which can sum up while farming ** (+) A bit more experience per run (60 vs 42 at B-Rank) ** (+) Often one additional kill through air strike in node E afterwards, if some bombers survive ** (-) Bombers have just 1-slot or 2-slot and are wiped often (testing: wiped roughly 80% 1-slot, 33% 2-slot) ** (-) loss of profiency and up to 15 bauxite per run ** (-) no additional kill for sure through air strike in node E when no planes survive * Seaplane fighters instead of bombers: ** (+) You can increase your chances of survival in node F a bit this way. ** (+) No loss of bauxite. ** (-) No victory possible in node F (a bit less exp., 2 more morale loss per run) Recommended Fleet Compositions: * **1 CL + 5 DD (Ensures movement from Node G to F). Since only CV/CVL participate in node F's aerial battle, the rank for this node will usually be D (i.e.,a loss). This can be avoided by pursuing night battle but enemy evasion is increased for aerial battle nodes and there is the risk of a ship receiving great damage before the final battle node B (which has some rare drops if cleared with a S rank). Therefore, it is usually better to just accept the defeat on node F. Very new player might want to keep their sortie ratio in mind when doing this (>75% for event participation), though running 1-1 a couple of times should be enough to return to a 'safe' ratio. **4 DD + ( 2 AV or 1 CAV + 1 LHA or 1 CL + 1 AV or 1 CAV + 1 AV or 1 CL+ 1 AO) (Has a chance to go from Node G to K. The advantage with this composition is the possibility of a B rank at Node F.) (Using Akitsushima could also help meet node J's LoS requirement and thus give a higher chance at finishing the run even if one is diverted away from the AEGFBN route) **2AO + 4DD BQ3 ***Chance to off-route to K * **2BBV + 3(DD/DE) + 1XX(AV/AO/LHA/CL/DD/DE) BQ3 ***Pass the LoS check by reaching 30 or higher with the F33 formula (Cn=3) Recommended Equipment: *Set some of your destroyers to allow them to use Anti-Air Cut-In. Resource Nodes The resource nodes in Node G and M are fixed at 20 Ammo and 40 Fuel respectively, but can increase their yield as long as you have Daihatsus equipped, up to a max. *Node G: 20 Ammo, with +5 per Daihatsu equipped, up to a max of 35. *Node M: 40 Fuel, with +10 per Daihatsu equipped, up to a max of 70. Note that if you use the Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force), the bonus is instead +1 and +3 respectively. Trivia Actual location:https://twitter.com/isokaze183/status/586466309103169536